


Not Sleeping on the Job

by fangirl72



Series: 2014 [7]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: Dean and Jerry learn that sometimes the office should be just for work. At least, when it's your producer's office.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: 2014 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049543
Kudos: 4





	Not Sleeping on the Job

Dean/Jerry

Not Safe for Work (Explicit): This work has explicit sexual content and mature language

Tumblr Link: https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/78438084751/not-sleeping-on-the-job

Some Things to Look Forward to: Dry Humping

“That’s it Jerry,” Dean shouted. He couldn't take it anymore.

“W-What are you gonna do to me,” Jerry asked sounding quite juvenile.

Dean cleared off the desk with a sweep of his arm. He grabbed his partner by the waist and hoisted him up on top.

Their bodies made contact and the feeling was instant and mutual.

“Oh! Daddy…Oh, Daddy,” moaned Jerry.

Dean was so caught up in his own feeling that he almost didn't notice the door handle turning.

“Oh, good! I caught you.”

“Yeah, Jer, I think I got it.” Dean looked up, his fingers holding open Jerrys eye lid. “Oh, hi, there. Just helping the boy get something out of his eye.”

“I need you two to sign this.”

“Alrighty, just put it there next to Jer’s head.” Dean signed then held up the paper so Jerry could sign in his laying down position. “There ya' go,” he said handing the man the paper.

They waited until he left, closing the door behind him.

“That was too fucking close,” said Jerry.

“Yeah. Maybe we shouldn’t do this in Hal’s office,” said Dean.

“But I like it here.”

“Yeah. He has a sturdy desk.” Dean got up and off the desk and helped Jerry. “C'mon lets find somewhere we can have our fun.”

“How about one of the sets?”

“Jer, I know you like attention but that's…”

“I meant a closed set. Like for instance with a bed maybe.”

“Hmmmm.” Dean looked at Jerry while thinking of the possibilities. “Lead the way, Pally.”


End file.
